Erkenne dich selbst
& | regisseur = | vor = | nach = }}„Erkenne dich selbst“ ist die zweite Episode der dritten Staffel von Once Upon a Time. Zusammenfassung Während Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Regina und Hook ihre Suche nach Henry in Neverland fortsetzen, taucht Peter Pan vor einer überraschten Emma auf und bietet ihr eine Karte an, die den Aufenthaltsort ihres Sohnes enthüllen soll. Aber die einzige Möglichkeit, die Karte erscheinen zu lassen, ist, dass Emma aufhört zu verleugnen, wer sie wirklich ist und sich mit ihren Gefühlen über ihre Identität auseinandersetzt. Mr. Gold erhält unerwarteten Rat von einem Freund, der ihm dabei helfen könnte, seine Lebensreise zu verstehen während er in Neverland ist. In der Vergangenheit des Märchenlandes macht die Böse Königin Snow White ein Angebot, dass sie in Frieden mit Charming leben kann – unter dem Vorbehalt, dass sie ihren Anspruch auf den Thron aufgibt – und Charming macht es sich zur Aufgabe, sicherzustellen, dass Snow das Angebot nicht annimmt. Inhalt Mr. Gold entzündet ein Feuer, damit er einen Schatten an einen Fels werfen kann. Er benutzt seinen Dolch um sich seinen Schatten abzuschneiden. Danach übergibt er den Dolch an seinen Schatten damit dieser ihn an einem Ort versteckt den niemand, nicht mal er selbst ihn finden kann. thumb|Hook erklärt die gefährlichkeit von Traumschatten.Der Henry-Such-Trupp schlägt sich durch den Dschungel. Unterwegs stoppt Hook plötzlich David und warnt vor einer Pflanze die dieser gerade zerschlägen will. Er erklärt das es sich um Traumschatten handelt, ein tödliches Gift, welches er an Rumpelstilzchen verwendete. Der Pirat erzählt auch das Pan der betrügerischste Bösewicht ist den er je traf. Nachdem sie ihr Ziel, den besten Aussichtspunkt der Insel, erreicht haben, schlagen sie ihr Nachtlager auf. Am nächsten Tag wollen sie um den dunklen Dschungel gehen, da Hook sagt ihn zu durchqueren wäre eine furtbare Idee. Nachdem Prinz Charming Snow White wachgeküsst hat lässt sich der Magische Spiegel von einem Soldaten zur Bösen Königin tragen. Er zeigt ihr wie der Prinz den Heiratsantrag macht, doch die Königin ist entschlossen das zu verhindern. thumb|left|Snow White sucht unterstützung gegen Regina.Snow White versucht Unterstützung zu finden um die Terror-Herrschaft der Königin zu stoppen, doch die Bevölkerung erscheint verängstigt. Dann taucht die Böse Königin auf und unterbreitet Snow White ein Angebot. Sie erlaubt ihr in Frieden mit Charming zu leben, wenn sie auf den Thron verzichtet und Regina zur rechtmäßigen Königin ernennt. Sie gibt Snow Zeit bis zum morgigen Sonnenuntergang, für jeden weiteren Tag wird sie einen ihrer Untertanen töten. Emma erwacht aus ihrem unruhigen Schlaf, sie verfolgt Geräusche von weinenden Kindern und trifft auf Peter Pan. Dieser zeigt sich unbeeindruckt von der Klinge die Emma ihm an die Kehle hält. Er überlässt Emma sogar eine Karte mit der sie Henry finden kann, doch die Karte ist leer. Peter sagt Emma könne die Karte lesen sobald sie nicht länger verleugnet wer sie wirklich ist, dann verschwindet er. thumb|Emma versucht die Karte lesbar zu machen.Während Emma überlegt was genau Pan gemeint hat schlägt Regina vor die Karte mit Magie lesbar zu machen. Doch Hook warnt davor die Regeln von Pan zu brechen. Snow White bespricht mit Charming und den Zwergen Reginas Angebot. Die Zwerge beschließen zu ihr zu stehen egal wie sie sich entscheidet, Charming redet ihr Mut zu, doch sie selbst hat Angst allein zu sein und will das Angebot annehmen. Da die Zwerge ihm nicht helfen wollen geht der Prinz zu Rumpelstilzchen und bittet um einen Zauber, damit Snow sich erinnert wer sie ist. thumb|left|Mr. Gold trifft überraschend auf Belle.Mr. Gold sitzt am Feuer als eine Gestalt im Umhang die Puppe stielt die ihm Felix gegeben hat. Er errecht die Gestalt und muss dann feststellen das es Belle ist. Sie stellt fest das er dem Dunklen wieder ähnlich wird. Kurz bevor sie sich küssen stellt Mr. Gold fest das sie nicht real ist. Sie bestätigt nur eine Vison zu sein, behauptet jedoch das nicht Pan sondern er selbst sie beschworen hat. Charming kommt zu Snow White zurück, er erzählt das er bei Rumpelstilzchen war und dieser ihm von einer magischen Waffe berichtete. Diese ist nur einen halben Tagesritt entfernt und kann helfen das Königreich zurückzugewinnen. thumb|Regina verzaubert die Karte.Emma versucht die Karte zu enthüllen doch selbst als sie offen ausspricht die Retterin zu sein bleibt die Karte leer. Schließlich nimmt Regina die Karte und nutzt einen Aufspürzauber damit die Karte sie zu Pan führt. Die Karte beginnt zu leuchten und schwebt langsam durch den dunklen Dschungel und die Gruppe folgt ihr. Mr. Gold und das Belle-Trugbild gehen durch den Wald und erreichen eine Klippe, auf ihr drängen gibt Mr. Gold zu ein Feigling zu sein, wie sein Vater. Belle sah immer das Gute in ihm, der Dunkle hat Angst die egoistische Entscheidung zu treffen, da laut Prophezeihung Henry sein Verderben sein wird. Pan bot an Gold am leben zu lassen wenn er Henry behalten darf. Belle sagt er müsse die Vergangenheit loslassen und der Magier läßt die Puppe ins Meer fallen, sie war das letzte was sein Vater ihm gab bevor er ihn verließ. Die Karte bleibt stehen und Regina sagt sie würde die Selbsgefälligkeit Pans spüren, sie ziehen ihre Waffen und gehen voran. thumb|left|Snow White und Prinz Charming erreichen Excalibur.Prinz Charming und Snow White erreichen die Waffe, es ist Excalibur, geschmiedet von dem wohlkwollenden Magier Merlin. Charming versucht vergeblich die Waffe aus dem Stein zu ziehen. Er erklärt das nur der Wahre Herrscher des Reiches in der Lage ist es aus dem Stein zu ziehen. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung schafft es Snow White das Schwert zu ziehen. Emma und ihre Gruppe finden ein scheinbar leeres Lager, sie glaubt Henry entdeckt zu haben, doch Pan trägt nur Henrys Jacke und Schal. Er behauptet Emma hätte ihn betrogen und das Betrüger niemals gewinnen. Plötzlich sind sie von den verlorenen Jungs umzingelt. Hook warnt das die Pfeilspitzen mit Traumschatten getränkt sind, dann beginnt der Kampf. David wird von einem Pfeil gestreift und Emma gelingt es einen der Jungs niederzuringen, doch sie weicht zurück als sie den Blick des Jungen sieht. Pan pfeift und die verlorenen Jungs brechen den Kampf ab. Pan erinnert Emma daran das die Karte sich offenbart wenn sie nicht länger leugnet wer sie ist. Dann ziehen er und seine Gefolgschafft ab. Die böse Königin kommt um Snow Whites Antwort zu hören, doch diese erklärt sie kann ihr Volk nicht im Stich lassen. Die Königin beginnt Snow's Freunde zu attakieren wird aber von Snow mit Excalibur angegriffen. Obwohl sich die Königin teleportiert kann Snow sie verletzen, daraufhin verschwindet die Königin vorerst. thumb|Emma enthüllt die Karte.Nach ihrer Niederlage sucht Mary Margaret das Gespräch mit Emma und schließlich kommt ihr die Idee das Emma nicht das ist was sie glaubt zu sein. Mary Margaret fragt warum Emma im Kampf plötzlich zurückwich als sie dem Jungen in die Augen sah. Emma sagt sie sah sich selbst in dem Jungen, sie sah die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen, wie damals als sie im Pflegesystem war. Auf der Insel fühlt sie sich nicht wie eine Heldin oder Retterin sondern wie damals als Waise. Dadurch enthüllt sich die Karte. Snow White ruft Rumpelstilzchen zu sich, sie erklärt das sie bereit ist zu zahlen was auch immer Charming ihm versprochen hat. Doch Rumpelstilzchen behauptet dahingehend keinen Handel mit dem Prinzen geschlossen zu haben. Als Snow White ihm Excalibur präsentiert lässt er dessen Klinge zu Staub zerfallen, als Beweis das es nicht echt ist. Er sagt das echte sei in Camelot und nimmt sich vor dem verschwinden noch Snows Halskette da sogar das verschwenden seiner Zeit ihren Preis hat. thumb|left|Charming erklärt Snow White das flasche Excalibur.Snow kehrt zu Charming zurück der gerade mit den Zwergen trinkt und konfrontiert ihn mit dem falschen Excalibur. Charming erklärt das sie so ohne Hilfe gegen die Königin stand, er wollte das Snow erkennt das sie dazu fähig ist. Emma berichtet den anderen das die Karte nun lesbar ist und die Gruppe zieht los. Bei seinem Weg durch den Dschungel fällt vor Mr. Gold plötzlich seine Puppe auf den Boden. Er verbrennt sie doch nach nur wenigen Schritten liegt sie vor ihm auf dem Boden. Er entschließt sich sie einzustecken. Pan kommt zu Emma als sie gerade Beeren sammelt. Er erklärt das sein Plan sei es das Henry gar nicht mehr gehen will sobald sie ihn erreicht. Außerdem droht er das sie sich am Ende nicht nur wie eine Waise fühlt, sondern eine sein wird. David zieht seine Jacke aus und betrachtet den Streifschuss, er sieht wie sich das Gift langsam ausbreitet. Märchenteil Die Folge zeigt wie Prinz Charming Snow White den Mut verschafft um gegen Regina zu kämpfen. zeitliche Einordnung Die Folge spielt nachdem Charming Snow White wachgeküsst hat, zu Anfang parallel zu und Verbindungen * Einen ähnlich Aufspürzauber wie den den Regina nutzt übergibt Mr. Gold an David in , auch wenn dies ein Trank war. * Regina benutzt im Märchenland und Neverland einen breitgefächerten Betäubungszauber. * Am Ende nennt Pan Emma ein verlorenes Mädchen Wissenswertes * Die Titelkarte der Episode zeigt ein Schwert, das in einem Stein steckt. Besetzung Externe Links *offizielle Pressemitteilung en:Lost Girl it:Episodio 3x02 Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Staffel 2